


What the Quiznak is 'Dress-up'?

by usachanbeccer



Series: What the Quiznak?! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Pidge being besties/sisters, Fluff, Gen, but is all good and fluffy, pidge wears a dress, please allura and pidge bonding together, she also yells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Allura doesn't know what dress-up is, Pidge is going to change that. Note the pun please.A.K.A Pidge and Allura play dress-up and have sisterly bonding time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I started a new series, because besides being Pidgance trash, I'm trash for Allura and Pidge being sister figures to each other. Please @dreamworks make this happen. I beg of you. Sisterly love. Please.

“What, you mean to tell me you’ve NEVER PLAYED DRESS UP?!” Pidge was standing in Allura’s closet, they were once again having a sleepover that no one else was invited to. They had started it as a tradition, both needing time away from the boys, and it ended up becoming a team bonding exercise for the two of them.

 

“No, I don’t think so, from what you have told me, I’ve never felt the need to pretend to be a princess.” Allura shrugged, she was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her hair as Pidge looked about her closet. 

 

“Pfft, whatever,” Pidge laughed, reaching up to grab one of the dresses, “mind if I try this on? Just know whatever answer you actually give me, I’m gonna do.”

 

“Well then I suppose it’s fine, Pidge,” Allura sighed, setting her hairbrush down to go see what the smallest Paladin was up to. 

 

Allura found the young girl drowning in one of her ballgowns, the long sleeves and bodice swallowing the tiny girl up as she grinned up at Allura childishly.

 

“This is what it’s like to play dress up!” Pidge stood proudly, fully aware that the dress did not fit her in the slightest. She seemed to age backwards, her childish side telling her to go find a crown, any crown, and wear it, to put the finishing touch on her princess outfit. She felt like she was five again, trying on her mom’s dresses and forcing her brother to wear their dad’s suits, just to have a fancy tea party. She was back to when her life was happy and simple for just a moment, sitting in Allura’s closet, giggling with the Altean princess at the silly sight of one of the defenders of the universe.

 

“You look like a child, Pidge!” Allura laughed, reaching out and fixing the sleeve of the dress to actually rest on Pidge’s shoulder, instead of sagging halfway to her elbow. Pidge nodded, hiking up the skirt to not trip over it as she made her way to the back of the closet. There were even more dresses in the back of the closet, and Pidge was determined to look at them all.

 

“I feel like a kid! I haven’t worn a dress in ages!” 

 

“Oh! Pidge! You should try some of my smaller dresses, from when I was younger!” Allura practically teleported next to Pidge, she moved so fast. She reached out and grabbed the light green dress off the hanger and held it out to Pidge.

 

“Here, try this, and then show me when you’re done!” Allura beamed as Pidge took the dress, giving the princess a hesitant smile as she nodded. 

 

“Alright, but if we’re doing a fashion show, you’re putting on a dress too.” Pidge grabbed another off the rack, luckily she had found one that would actually fit Allura, and she handed it to the taller woman.

 

“Of course! Oh this is going to be so much fun!” Allura took the dress down and left the closet, closing the door on her way out to give Pidge some privacy to change.

 

Pidge held the dress out, taking in the soft green color and feeling the soft fabric. It felt like the dresses she used to wear, it was even the same style, simple and elegant. Would she even look good in the dress now? It had been a year or so since she last put one on and she had gotten pretty used to shorts being her only escape from the way pants would restrict your legs and keep them from the rest of the world.

 

Pidge took a deep breath, it wasn’t like anyone besides Allura would actually SEE her in this, right? Right. 

 

“Hey, Allura? You dressed yet?” Pidge shouted, tossing her head over her shoulder to shout at the woman without leaving her spot in the walk-in closet.

 

“Yes!” Allura responded, also not bothering to leave her spot from somewhere else in the vast room. 

 

Pidge took a breath and stepped out into the room, a small smile playing on her lips nervously. She took in the way Allura looked at her with a grin like what an older sibling would give. Pidge brightened as Allura grabbed the younger girl’s hands and gripped them tightly.

 

“Pidge you look so great!” Allura beamed, her eyes sparkled as she pulled Pidge over and sat her in front of the vanity. 

 

“A-Allura what are you doing?”

 

“Pidge, if you’re going to be a princess, you’re going to need a tiara. Plus, I think it would be fun to do your hair!” Allura ran her fingers gently through Pidge’s hair. It wasn’t like the princess hadn’t played with Pidge’s hair before; in fact, ever since her hair grew longer Allura was constantly brushing and playing with it. She would come and sit with Pidge while Pidge tinkered. Allura often very insightful about how to make the robots she fiddled with even better. 

 

This was somehow, different, it made Pidge stiffen and hold her breath. 

 

Allura, ever the observant one, noticed and paused, and she looked down at the young Paladin.

 

“Is there something wrong, Pidge?”

 

“No, it’s nothing, nothing’s wrong. It’s... it’s just so different wearing a dress, I haven’t worn one since I well, you know.” Pidge waved her hands about, she was trying to make sense of the words spilling out of her mouth, but nothing really made sense to the young Paladin. She liked dresses as a kid, the way it freed up her legs and let her feel the wind on her legs, it calmed her. But, she hadn’t worn a dress in ages, and really she was nervous about how the others would take it.

 

“Just, what will the boys say? What if they think it’s weird or I don’t look good in it? I should just change, or leave? I should go back to my room. Yeah, that’s a-”

 

“Pidge slow down, you’re going too fast, I can’t understand. Are you worried the other Paladins will look at you differently?” Allura laughed, tying off the elegant knot in Pidge’s hair with a soft green ribbon. She rested her hands on Pidge’s shoulders, looking at the girl in the mirror, smiling gently.

 

“Does it really matter what they think if you like it?” Pidge thought for a moment, because really when did Pidge start caring what other people thought of her? Pidge laughed and shook her head, she was just being silly, as long as she liked it she didn’t care what anyone else thought. And Pidge thought she looked freaking amazing in this dress.

 

Pidge swapped places with Allura and did a quick French Braid in the princess’s hair. The two then left to strut their stuff around the castle. 

 

As they were coming up to the dining hall, they heard voices, it seemed as if everyone else had come together in the dining hall as Allura and Pidge decided to want a snack.

 

“And so then I was like ‘Hunk you can’t rewire Iverson’s door to only allow student pass keys’ and then, Hunk DID!” 

 

Allura stopped just outside the door with Pidge, both girls could hear the boys laughing at the ridiculous story Lance was telling and Pidge was trying to work up the courage to keep walking. She knew she shouldn’t care what the boys thought of her, but the nerves still took over and made her hesitate. 

 

She huffed, she looked amazing in Allura’s dress and hairdo and she had nothing to fear. 

 

“They’ll like it, don’t worry.” Allura encouraged, placing a hand on Pidge’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. 

 

“They’d better, or I’ll get green to throw ‘em in space.” Pidge snipped, taking no hesitation as she pushed open the door and glided into the room. 

 

A hush fell over the boys as Pidge and Allura entered, more because of the sudden opening door instead of being shocked by the girls themselves.

 

“Sorry we are late, no one told us we were having a formal dinner tonight.” Allura smiled, taking her seat at the head of the table, ignoring the shocked looks from the men on the ship.  Pidge laughed and rolled her eyes, making her way down to her usual seat, choosing not to look at anyone but Allura.

 

“Right, chow time, Paladins!” Coran stated, recovering quickly from the sight of Pidge’s sudden outfit change. He recognized the dress as one of Allura’s old ones, and he was glad that it had found a new owner.

 

The conversation was carried mostly by Allura and Coran, the Paladins too busy glancing at Pidge then darting their gaze away when she noticed.

 

“Alright enough, what’s your problem, guys?! Never seen a girl before? You don’t have a problem with Allura wearing dresses and pants what the hell?! Just tell me I look stupid, alright?!”  Pidge snapped, slamming her silverware down and rising from her spot at the end of the table, shooting daggers at her fellow Paladins, daring them to speak first.

 

The boys however all shrunk back, sharing a concerned look and seeming to have a silent conversation with each other. Pidge tapped her foot, waiting impatiently for them to speak.

 

“Pidge, it’s not that you don’t look nice-” 

 

“Pidge you look really good, great actually and we didn’t know how to address it!” Lance sighed, interrupting Shiro’s gentler explanation.

 

Pidge blinked, then sighed, “Lance did you just use a PUN to compliment me?”

 

“Would you expect anything less, Wicked Witch of the Best?” 

 

And just like that, they all burst into laughter at one of Lance’s terrible nicknames and everything was back to normal. Pidge felt better after that, she felt more confident and she even decided that she’d borrow Allura’s dresses more often, if it made the rest of the Paladins shut up for once. 

 

These sleepovers with Allura were getting better and better, she couldn’t wait to see what else she could teach Allura about American girl traditions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my main tumblr @the-majestic-space-pigeon or my Voltron askblog for more of Lance's WONDERFUL nicknames ;)))) @askthe2memepaladins!


End file.
